Home
by The13TalesOfHamjou
Summary: In this world, we have certain responsibilities we must fulfill. Due to an accident, Red left Hyrule. Almost a year later, when he returns to his old dojo, he must revisit what he left behind. How will he handle it? And what about Blue? RedxBlue fluffle. Oneshot. Writer off of hiatus!


…_Looks like nothing much changed…_

Red paid the gatekeeper a few ruppees extra and entered the skirts of Hyrule, pulling his cloak tight around him. Heavy drops of rain splattered on Red's nose. He sighed.

_Today is going to be a long day._

_**Ding, ding, dong.**_

As he passed the potion shop, he clutched his hat close to his head and began to halfway run. Although it was early in the morning, people began rushing off to the marketplace and opening shops. Today was a day Red did not want to spend in a swarm of people. Especially if someone noticed him and began to 'catch up on what's been going on lately'. Not that he didn't want to talk to them. For the most part. He just couldn't spare the time, nor muster up the courage to talk to them.

_How long have I been gone, anyway?_

…_.._

_**-2 hours later, on the other side of Hyrule-**_

He got out of the main town and made his way down a narrow path dense with trees. A ways in, he was immediately meet with a strong scent of ginger and deku bark.

_Are they there already?_

Red felt a knot build in his throat as he trudged along. Soon, he arrived to a cleared area, and right in the center there was the semi large dojo. The sliding doors were closed, though the two candles on either side were burning. Walking onto the porch, he reached out to the door and paused. He took a deep breath, resisting the urge to turn tail and walk back. After collecting himself, he slid open the door.

"M-master?" Despite his attempt, his voice still quavered.

…

He held his breath, his heart pounding in his feet.

"Red? Do my ears deceive me? Come, come. It's pouring out there." A deep, rusty voice welcomed him.

Red looked in front. Inside was dark, dark enough to need to squint had it not been for the several candles lit at the other side of the room. He closed the door behind him, and sat behind the old man who was lighting another candle. He sighed and sat down, facing Red.

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it, Red? What brings you here so suddenly?" He asked calmly, as if he wasn't surprised at all.

"I…I wanted to begin my training again." Red stammered, unable to look him in the eye.

"Oh? And how is your injury?"

Red touched his arm.

"It's stronger." He forced the uncertainty out of his voice.

"And your will?"

He blinked, not expecting the question.

"I….It will be repaired once I pick up the sword again…"

The Master shook his head. After a long moment of silence, he gestured to the Goddess statue behind him.

"Red," he paused, looking him in the eye, "Tell me, what is the significance of this statue?"

Red looked at the Hylian Goddess statue, her arms raised towards the heavens with a Triforce symbol between her hands.

"…..It's Hylia, holding the Triforce. She's in every dojo...Why...?" Red felt the knot return in his throat.

"And so, tell me Red, have you reconnected with your fellow classmate yet?"

_Blue…. _

Red shook his head. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Perhaps," he sighed, "you should consider rejoining him if you truly wish to begin your training once again. I am no longer able to aid you."

_W-WHAT?!_

He sat paralyzed. The world went from swirling uncontrollably to dead still. He opened his mouth to speak, only for nothing to come out.

The Master looked sympathetically at him. "Red, in this world, we have certain responsibilities we must fulfill. I must move on to continue my responsibilities. Even if I were to take you back, what more can I teach you? Despite your arm, you have all my knowledge and expertise, and have proven it again and again. I know you've lost your valor in these recent months, but you must find a different source to rebuild what was lost."

Finding his voice, he managed to stammer out a question. "Where….have you been called to?"

He looked once again at the statue before returning to Red.

"The Princess herself requested that I teach new coming castle guards combat."

…

"What will happen to the dojo?"

"I've been considering that myself. I've been wanting to give it to Blue, but I have not asked him formally yet. He seems well enough with the idea, though."

Red once again lowered his eyes.

_Blue, huh? Could he really handle this?_

"Do not look so downcast!" He offered a smile to him.

He snapped himself back to reality.

"Do you know where he is now?" Red asked.

"Where he usually is when he is not here."

"I see…"

_**Ding, ding, dong.**_

They both looked towards the distant sound of the clock toll.

"Well, I must be off now. I'm due at the courtyard." The Master stood up and began to walk towards the doors.

"…..And Red," he sighed, looking back, "Rest up here before doing anything else. You seem exhausted. Not good for the body, you know." And left, sliding the doors behind him.

Red unconsciously held his arm. He felt pained. A few hours in and the stress was already taking a toll on him. A yawn escaped his lips.

_I guess I should rest before I meet up with Blue again…._

Blue. Even the very thought made his heart thump. What was he going to do when he saw him? What was he going to say? How was he, anyway?

He felt a wallop of shame and his cheeks turned red the moment the biggest question came through his mind.

_Did…did Blue miss me?_

They were best friends, after all. Blue could be a little harsh and shy, so he didn't have anyone else. They had entered together in at the dojo eight years ago, and they had done everything in their power to stay together. Then a few months ago, Red got into an accident. Luckily, it only majorly damaged his arm. His left arm. The one he fought with. He left Hyrule alone after that to find a way to be able to use his arm properly again. For the most part, the procedures worked. He can at least hold heavy objects and weapons now. Red rubbed his temples. If only he could turn his brain off.

Standing up, he grabbed a mat from the back room and placed it next to the wall beside the candles. They were fairly warm and comforting. Sitting down, he leaned against the wall.

_It's been too long_. Closing his eyes, his heart began to slow down. The rain in the background faded into a distant blur. For once in months, Red could breathe again. One by one, his limbs melted into nothingness.

**-Sometime later-**

Red felt his fingers twitch. His foot felt tingly. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The candles were burning brighter than before.

…

A silhouette near him was sitting down, cleaning a sword. He seemed to not notice him.

…_B-blue…?!_

Red froze. _What should I say? What should I do? Does he even notice me…?_

Red began to doubt if he was really there or if his mind was just being cruel. Blue looked a little older. His hair was a little shaggier than before, and seemed a little broader in the shoulders.

"Are you just going to ogle me all day or are ya going to say 'hello'?" Blue smirked, looking up briefly before returning to his sword.

Red was still in shock.

"H-how long…how long have you been here?" He mumbled, turning red.

"Dunno. I got here a little while after Master left." He said, sheathing his sword.

Red looked around. It was pitch black all around except the light from the candles.

_It must be nighttime by now…._

"You still seem out of it. You can go back to sleep, if you want."

Red shook his head.

_What do I say..?_

He looked at Blue's sword.

"Master said he was considering giving you the dojo. Have you really gotten that good since I've been gone?"

Blue shrugged. "I've competed the tournament and got second place. Remember that one kid that came here for half a day four years ago? He beat me. Master was still really impressed. I guess."

Red blinked. Blue had said it so nonchalantly. Before, he would have been fired up about it and would have gone overboard with training. Something felt different. Absentmindedly, he touched his arm, lost in thought.

"Hey, you okay?" Blue frowned, nodding to his arm.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Blue looked uneasy.

"Red…how is your arm? It's been so long…"

Once again, Red was caught off guard by the worry in his voice_. _

_Was this really the same Blue?_

"It's gotten stronger. I can wield heavy swords easily now." Red flexed his fingers.

"Does…does it still hurt?" He whispered softly enough to almost be to himself.

"Not really. Not nearly as much as before."

Blue relaxed a little with the answer. He was still frowning, though.

Red became silent, puzzled by his friend's reactions.

"Red…do you remember when we first meet?" Blue asked, still talking quietly.

"Yeah. It was when you had lost your hat." He smiled at the fond memory.

**-9 Years ago-**

_An upset Blue ran around, his light brown hair flat and stuck to his face._

_**Smack**_

"_Oww…."_

_He fell flat on his butt, rubbing his forehead._

"_Ouch…Hey, are you okay?" A boy dressed in red asked, holding his head._

"_Yeah…sorry." Flustered, he got up, along with the other boy._

"_It's okay." He shrugged. "Um, does your head hurt?" He got face to face and touched Blue's cheek._

"_W-wha-"He felt water streak down his cheek. Blushing, he dried his face._

"_What's wrong?" The boy, oblivious to how close he was, looked troubled._

"_I...er, I lost my hat. It's really important to me." He admitted._

"_Oh…I see. I'll help!" He grinned, and looked around._

"_Wait…huh?"_

"_I'll help you look for it! Ah! Here, you can wear my hat until we find yours!" He took his floppy red hat and placed it on the light brown hair._

"_Do you remember where you last had it?"_

"_Erm, I think it was nearby the potion shop. On the stairs. I was going up it when the wind blew it off." _

"_Okay, so it couldn't have gotten too far. I go look over there, you check over there!" He declared, and began to run off._

"_Hey! Wait!" He called after him._

_He turned around. _

"_What's your name?"_

"_Red! You?"_

"_Blue!"_

"_Okay, Blue, let's do our best!" He pumped his fist in the air before turning around._

_Blue stood, watching him search around with a determined expression, before heading off in the other direction._

_A half hour later, Red held up a slightly dirty blue hat. _

"_Hey, is this it?" He called out, running towards Blue._

"_You found it!" He grabbed it, grinning. "Ah, here." He took off the red hat. _

"_Hehe, that was fun!"_

_**Ding, ding, dong**_

"_Ah! I've got to get going!" Red exclaimed._

"_Oh, right." He looked disappointed._

"_Hey, let's meet here tomorrow!"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You and me, we're friends now!"_

"…_You don't have to do that, y'know." He muttered, looking away._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It's just….you already helped with my hat. You don't have to hang out with me. I'm not that great of friend." His face became a mix of embarrassment and sadness._

_The boy smiled. "You're shy, aren't you?" _

_He saw straight through him._

"_I want to be friends with you because I like you." He shrugged._

_Blue looked up, flabbergasted._

"_Sooo, I'll see you here tomorrow, 'kay?" He waved, and ran off._

_He stood there. Fire lit up his face and his heart raced off._

_He showed up there that next day. A red figure was sitting down, humming._

_Blue grinned, and waved to him._

**-Present Day-**

"If I do take over the dojo, what will you do?" Blue said seriously, looking him straight in the eye.

Red opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn't find an answer. He looked down.

"I don't know." He sighed. "Ever since the accident at that tournament, I don't know if I could do something as public as that again."

"…..I see. Are you okay with that?"

"….."

Blue swallow hard. "Can you fight again?"

"….Yeah."

He touched his blue hat. "Then…would you like to work in the dojo with me?!" He asked suddenly.

Red looked back at him, startled.

"I-i...can't…."

Blue sighed. "You're the reason we're here_. You're_ the reason why I worked so hard."

He felt the knot in his throat return, growing to point he was unable to speak.

"After the accident, after you left, I spent almost every day training. I couldn't even sleep anymore. Master let me just practice for the tournament alone. Two months ago, he told me he would leave once you returned. He wanted me to take over his role. I couldn't do it, though. I told him I couldn't do it without you." Blue looked away, hiding his reddening face.

"Blue…." Red whispered. "….Let's fight."

"Huh?!" He looked back at Red.

"If I win, I won't join you. If you win, I'll stay here with you." Red grinned, pushing himself up.

"B-but can you handle it yet?" Blue said standing up.

"I'll be fine. Don't hold back. Where did my sword end up, anyway?'

"Erm, it's in the back room, behind the armor." He gulped.

"Right." He said, going into the back room.

When he returned, he took his stance. Blue stood opposite of him. Hesitantly, he took his stance.

Swords unsheathed, Red took a deep breathe.

Go.

Red expertly barred Blue's sword and clashed with his. Feet dancing, each moving in rhythm with the swords. Red switched to his right hand, guarding his injury. Blue had definitely gotten better since last time they sparred. As he dodged, he lost his footing. Blue took the opportunity.

Red landed on his back.

"RED!" Blue almost instantly dropped his sword and rushed over to him.

"Oww.." He propped himself on his right elbow.

"Are you alright." Blue asked, at the brink of tears.

He grinned. "That was fun."

Blue stared at him. "R-red…"

Suddenly, he had his arms wrapped around him, nearly knocking him back down.

"I-i missed you. I missed you so much." Blue began to sob, clinging on to Red for dear life.

"Blue…"

Red sat up straight, wrapping one arm around him and the other on his head.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I've missed you, too." He nuzzled his head against his light brown hair, matting it with his own tears.

Blue just cried harder. His heart pounded loud enough that Red could hear it. His own heartbeat was the same.

"I'm not going anywhere. It's alright. I'm here. I promise." He soothed him.

"Red…I love you. I love you. I love you." He whispered over and over.

"I love you too." He tightened his hug. "I love you, Blue."

Slowly, Blue stopped crying. His cheeks were red from the salt water and embarrassment. He still held on to him.

"Blue." He kissed each eye and hugged him again. "You won, you know."

He chuckled hoarsely. "Yeah…guess I did, didn't I?"

**-Sometime Later-**

An old man slid open the door to the dojo. Light spilled in the semi dark room. He paused when his eyes meet the other side.

Together, hand in hand, heads resting on each other, were a boy in red and a boy in blue, leaning against the wall, fast asleep.

He smiled. Things have a way with working themselves out. Slowly, he backed out and softly closed the door.

**A/N; Hehe, that felt cathartic. I like writing fluffy stories~. Depending on how many people like it, I may write a second chapter with Vio and Shadow. Right now on my Fiction Press account, I'm rewriting '_Couru to the Glass Rose'_. You can still go read it if you want. Also, I'm starting up a new story called '_Soliloquy of a Witch_' on my Fiction Press as well. It will be published around the beginning of next month. Maybe sooner if I get the chance. With that all that said, whether you're a guest or a member, please review! It's free, y'know. And feedback helps me learn and know that people actually care. Unless you're a unicorn. Then you don't have to review. o3o**

**EDIT; And a little thanks to PaigeRage for PMing me about some grammatical errors. It's fixed!**

**Tootles!**

**-Jessie**


End file.
